criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrows of Eros/Transcript
Mia and Hamilton are in the back seat of Jones’ car..... **Zoe: Darling, are you sure Jeremiah will be okay...... **Jones: Zoe... everything will be alright... Yoyo and Hamida are looking after him.. what could possibly go wrong... Meanwhile at The Jones’s home.... **Jeremiah (spilling paint everywhere): Paint! Paint! Glitter!!! **Yoyo: Hamida! I told you to watch him, while I find him some food! **Hamida (putting on nail polish): What?! **Yoyo: Great! Chief is going to kill us if he saw that mess! We have to clean everything! Back to the car....... **Mia: Have we arrived!!! We were supposed to be here, half an hour ago! **Jones: Not yet- **Jones: We’re here! The 4 leave the car, and Rozetta approaches Mia and Hamilton... **Rozetta: Hello.. I’m glad to see you made it... although, I’d prefer if you came earlier.... **Rozetta: Luckily, Charles haven’t arrived...... yet..... **Mia: What about Nicki?! **Rozetta: Ugh...... She’s her- **Wedding guest: What are you all doing here! **Wedding guest: The wedding vows are about to be exchanged! **Rozetta: Already! But Charles isn’t here, yet! **Rozetta: We can’t be absent during this! Come in, quick! At the isle.... **Priest: Cynthia Rayman, do you take Louis Leroux, as your husband...... **Cynthia (affectionate): I do!!!!! **Priest: Louis Leroux, do you take Cynthia Rayman, as your wife.... **Louis (affectionate): I do... **Priest: Louis, you may now kiss the bri- **Cynthia (french kisses Louis): ........... **Priest: O-or.... she can kiss the groom..... **Crowd: (cheering) **Danny (drunk): OK EVERYONE! LETS PARTY!!!!! During the party..... **Cynthia (Louis arms around her shoulders): Rozetta, have you seen where my brother is! He promised he’d come to my wedding! **Rozetta: Sadly, I haven’t seen him anywhere... But you know him, It’s probably for a good reason.... **Cynthia: It better be good enough, to excuse the fact he missed the vows ceremony! **Cynthia (with Louis): Anyway, Louis and I will have a walk on the park, tell me if he comes back.... **Rozetta: Hamilton, Mia. I’m afraid I have to excuse my self for a little... After a minutes........ **Mia: Hamilton! Have you realized... Nicki isn’t in the ballroom? **Mia: Where is sh- AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! **Mia: Someone’s screaming? Are they in trouble? **Mia: I think the scream came from there! Lets follow it! At the bridge.... **Cynthia: Officers! How glad I am that Rozetta brought you!! **Mia: What happened? Why were you screaming? **Louis: One of our guests got murdered!!! **Mia: It seems like Nicki had more than one target.... **Cynthia: Nicki’s target? She’s the one ho got killed! **Mia: She died! Good ridda- I mean.... we’ll investigate straight away! Chapter 1 *Investigate bridge **Mia: It seems like the killer gave her a good shot in the heart, we have our murder weapon at least.... **Mia: We should speak to the couple, as they witnesses the murder.... **Mia: I’m not saying Rozetta killed Nicki, out of fear Charles would get hurt... But assuming that Nicki’s been dead before we arrived to the wedding, we’ll have to add her in the suspects list.... **Mia: Nicki may have been an assassin, but that does not mean her killer should go unpunished!! *Ask Cynthia about the victim (1 star) **Cynthia: This is so stressful..... I could use a glass of absinthe or two with Rozetta, but I’m afraid my brother would walk in the moment I put it on my mouth... **Cynthia: What’s taking him that long! It better not be because of his archery lessons! If it is, I swear!!! **Mia: Mrs Leroux, we’re here to ask you about the victim, did you know her well..... **Cynthia: She was basically the face of CCN! Everyone knew her! Being the weather-girl, and all.... **Cynthia: However, I’m guessing your question is if I have met her... The answer is no, Louis and I just sent invites to everyone in our workplace!! **Cynthia: I’m not going to let her death ruin my big day, so if you excuse me... I’d like to go back to the ball room.... *Ask Louis about the victim (1 star) **Louis: This is horrible! Out of all the days, anyone could’ve murdered Nicki, it had to be in my wedding! Great! Now I can’t do anything tonight! **Mia: Were you and Nicki, close.... **Louis: Close?! It’s the complete opposite of that! I hated her! **Mia: Why?! What happened between you? **Louis: It’s a long story, I’d rather not share.... Only Cynthia knows about it... **Louis: In fewer words, the only reason why we invited her, is because Cynthia thought it rude, if we invited everyone in out workplace, except her or any other person.... **Louis: Oh.... I’m getting hungry... I hope Cynthia saved us some truffles...... *Inform Rozetta of the murder (1 star) **Rozetta (praying): May the gods protect Charle- **Mia: I can assure you, you don’t have to pray no more.... **Mia: Nicki’s dead! **Rozetta: Phew.... **Rozetta: I-I mean it’s horrible she died! She should’ve been dealt with, by being in prison.... But I understand you had to kill her, for jumping at yo- **Mia: We.... didn’t shoot her... She was murdered... by having an arrow shot at her heart....... **Rozetta: Murder... And I’m guessing you added me to the suspect list.... **Mia: Rozetta... We’re not sugg- **Rozetta: It’s okay, I know how the justice system works, everyone can be a suspect.... **Rozetta: Although, I didn’t kill her, I admit that I considered doing so..... **Rozetta: In addition, as a Xerdan, I am well-trained on using all weapons... Later.... **Mia: Hamilton... I think we should take a look at the ballroom, the killer may have left evidence there..... *Investigate ballroom **Mia: That’s an arrow!!! **Mia: The killer may have dropped it! From a quiver or something of that sort!! **Mia: There is a green substance on the feathers... **Mia: Lets collect it, and send it to Sploder! *Collect substance from arrow (1 star) **Mia: Now that we have our substance, Sploder can identify it!! *Send green substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer drinks absinthe) **Mia: Sploder, were you able to identify the substance we gave you? **Sploder: Yes.. And whoever the killer is, they should have extra years added to their sentence, for bad taste! **Mia: Why?! What exactly is it? **Sploder: Absinthe! One of the most disgusting alcohol beverages! **Mia: I never tasted it, is it bad?! **Sploder: I didn’t taste it either, but just looking at the color, and the cups that they drink it from, makes me know it tastes horrible! **Mia: Oh Sploder! Just because something looks bad, doesn’t mean it is.... **Mia: Anyway! Now we know the killer drank absinthe! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer practices archery) **Mia: Anything on the body, that could help us catch the killer!! **Hasuro (pissed): How am I supposed to find anything, when they chose a range attack rather than a melee one!!! **Mia: At least... something that could be identified by the way she died....... **Hasuro: Not really...... but Bruno has something to say....... **Bruno: The area where the victim was shot, it doesn’t come from someone who simply knows how to shoot an arrow.... **Bruno: It was a direct, intentional arrow to the heart! **Bruno: The fact there were no other arrows around her, and that the killer struck her with the first arrow... the person must be highly skilled in archery!! **Mia: Thank you, Bruno! Lets add that to their profile! At the ballroom entrance..... **Mia: So far.. the case is going pretty fast.. **Mia: We managed to find three suspects at the second we found the body...... **Mia: We know that Rozetta is trained at all methods of combat. And that both her and Cynthia drink absinthe.. **Mia: We don’t have any incriminating evidence against Louis ye- **Charles: Hello, I believe we met before. Hamilton Laurent and Mia Loukas, I presume. Chapter 2 **Mia: So far.. the case is going pretty fast.. **Mia: We managed to find three suspects at the second we found the body...... **Mia: We know that Rozetta is trained at all methods of combat. And that both her and Cynthia drink absinthe.. **Mia: We don’t have any incriminating evidence against Louis ye- **Charles: Hello, I believe we met before. Hamilton Laurent and Mia Loukas, I presume. **Mia: Mr Rayman! You arrived! **Charles: Yes! I would’ve came earlier, but I had to search for something, good enough for my sister’s wedding... **Mia: Doesn’t matter whether you came late or not! We need to you! *Inform Charles about Nicki’s death (1 star) **Cynthia: About time you came! Where have you been! **Charles: Mrs Leroux, isn’t it a pleasure to meet you! **Cynthia: Ha ha! Now stop joking around, and explain yourself! You literally missed the vows! **Charles: Vows?! You mean the part where Louis french kisses you, and I have to witness that horrific scene! Yeah... forgive me, if I don’t feel bummed! **Charles: About why I’m late, I already told those officers.... I had to think of someone hood to wear, for my lil’ sis’ big day! **Cynthia: I’m glad you didn’t try, outshining the groo- **Cynthia (angry): IS THAT YOUR FUNERAL ATTIRE!!!! **Charles: Look at the bright side... like you said: I didn’t try outshining your husband, although.... even if I arrived bum-naked, I’d outshine him at any way! **Charles: You can scold me later Cyndie, those officers would like to talk to me.. **Charles: I heard Athena have officially assigned you to help put down the Anoterous.... though, I’ll tell you, I wouldn’t worry too much about them, they aren’t dangerous as the other things life has to offer... **Mia: Yeah..... Mr Rayman, we’re actually talking to you, because one of their members got murdered, Nicki Nale... **Charles: Miss Nale is one of them? And dead? Yeah... I never gave a dim about her, anyway.. **Charles: Though, I don’t take reports. If you have something to say about The Anoterous, report it to Rozetta, or to your chief.. **Mia: We know... we’re telling you this, because you are a suspect.... **Charles: A suspect... And I beg your pardon, my sister isn’t one as well.... **Mia (sweating): No! No! No! S-she isn’t.... **Charles: Good! Now go along! If you want to talk to me, I’d be in the buffet eating truffles. Hopefully, Rozetta haven’t ate them all, just by looking at her figure, you’d be damned to know how much she eats! **Mia: You remember Cynthia mentioning that Charles takes archery lessons.... I think we should add that to his profile.... After speaking with Charles.... **Mia: Hamilton... I’ve been thinking.... maybe we should investigate the victim’s workplace... it may reveal whether someone had a grudge on her...... *Investigate victim’s workplace **Mia: That must be the victim’s laptop..... it has a window which tells you to write in the login details for “Nicki Nale”....... **Mia: We know that we should simply search her FriendNet page in our phones, and learn about her... **Mia: But if he send the computer to Clay, he may tell us about the things she deleted from her wal- **Victor: Hey! You! What are you doing here, entering the building unauthorized!! **Mia: We work for the police force! We’d like to give you a talk...... *Ask Victor about the victim (1 star) **Mia: Mr Gordon, your card says you are CCN’s CEO..... **Victor: Yes! I got that position, after the previous one retired.... **Mia: We’re hear in the building, because of Nicki Nale.... **Victor: Nicki Nale? She’s one of the workers here, you can find her and everyone else at the Leroux’s wedding! I was there too, but left after drinking a glass of absinthe, and eating some truffles! **Mia: We’ve been there too, this is where we found her dead body! **Victor: So the girl died? That’s depressing. I’ll give we have to find a new face to talk about the weather... **Mia: Do you know anything who would hurt her? **Victor: Nicki have always been known for being rude to her colleagues. However, I don’t think they would kill her for that...... *Send laptop to Clay **Clay: I find it strange that the Leroux’s would invite Nale to their wedding.... **Mia: Louis did mention that Cynthia invited Nicki for sake of being polite. If it was up to him, he’d never let her show up! **Clay: And can you blame him? Who would want their ex, at their wedding! **Mia: Ex? They used to be dating? **Clay: Yes! Two years ago, she had her relationship status as “With @Louis_Leroux”, but she changed it to single! **Mia: Louis never mentioned he dated the victim in the past.... and if they had a public relationship, why did he refer it as “his and Cynthia’s secret”, lets talk to him! *Confront Louis on his previous relationship with the victim (1 star) **Mia: Mr Leroux, we know about your relationship with the victim, was that what you and Cynthia were hiding from us..... **Louis (holding absinthe): That’s only one part from what I was hiding...... **Mia: Please tell us everything! This is a murder investigation, and it’s important that the suspects hide nothing from us! **Louis: I was in a relationship with Nicki, but that was only because I thought she was nice and cute..... **Louis: However, she turned out to be a nightmare! She would force me into buying her expensive things such as clothes, and jewelry. In addition to that, she’d hit me if I don’t do what I was told! **Louis: To her, I was only there for two things: Money and pleasure! **Louis: I wanted to end things with her, but I was scared. Since she threatened that if I do so, she would go to court and lie about me hitting her, when it was the other way around.... **Louis: I’ve finally had it, when one day... I was too tired to go to a restaurant with her, and told herI wanted to sleep.... And she unamused, decided to have fun in a different way..... **Louis: She- **Louis (crying): ............... **Mia: SHE RAPED YOU!!!! **Louis: Yes! That’s when I decided it to break up with her! And it’s good thing I ended up with bruises and bites! So she couldn’t lie, in order to pull a lawsuit on me! **Mia: And Cynthia knew about that..... **Louis: Yes, she’s the one who convinced me to end our relationship...... **Mia: Hamilton! We should talk to Cynthia! *Tell Cynthia you know Louis’ story (1 star) **Mia: Mrs Leroux.... We heard about what Nicki did to your husband.... **Cynthia: Can you imagine it! My poor Louis having to go through this!!! **Cynthia: You don’t know how much he suffered from this.... After she did this to him, he went to his apartment, and called me to come over! **Cynthia: And I saw him! My Louis sitting on his armchair! With scratches, bruises, and bites all over his body!!! And I couldn’t do anything about it, but comfort him, and convince him into breaking up with her!!! **Cynthia (angry): As soon as I saw her at work! I punched her on her right eye, making it black! **Cynthia: If only bruises can’t heal! I would’ve looked at Nicki’s face everyday, and be proud of what I did!! **Mia: You seem really hateful towards the victim.... I hope you didn’t kill her..... **Cynthia: I have a “no kill” rule, besides... I don’t know archery, my brother won’t allow me to even touch a bow... **Cynthia: But now! I’m a married woman, and I’m free from all his rules! I can ask Louis to teach me if he wants to! After speaking to the couple..... **Mia: Hamilton, I believe we should take another look at the ballroom.... *Investigate dance floor **Mia: That’s a quiver! How come we never saw it! **Mia: There are such crumbs on it! Lets collect them! *Collect crumbs from quiver (1 star) **Mia: Now that we collected the crumbs! Lets send it to Sploder! *Send crumbs to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer eats truffles) **Mia: Sploder, have you identified where the crumbs came from.... **Sploder: It’s more like what it is! It’s a living thing! At least it used to be... **Mia: A living things? **Sploder: The crumbs you gave me, are fungi.... **Mia: Fungi? You mean like mushrooms? **Sploder: Not all fungi are mushrooms, but what you gave me is edible just like it! **Sploder: The killer must have expensive taste, because these are truffle crumbs! **Mia: And I can tell you the killer is sure in “truffle”, once we catch them! Later..... **Mia: Basically, all our suspects ate truffle while at the wedding.... **Mia: Everyone, except Charles, have enjoyed a glass of absinthe... **Mia: And Cynthia alongside Victor, are the only ones who don’t practice archery. At least we’re sure about Cynthia... we don’t know everything about Victor ye- **Clay: Hamilton! I have looked at Nicki’s records! **Clay: It says she was fired at her job, yesterday! Chapter 3 **Clay: I looked at Nicki Nale’s records! It turns out she was fired from her job! **Mia: Nicki was fired? When? **Clay: She was fired yesterday, although... It doesn’t list the reason why... **Mia: Yesterday! That means Victor was CEO at the time, we have to speak with him! *Ask Victor why he fired Nicki (1 star) **Mia: Mr Gordon, it says at Nale’s records, that she got fired from her job by you.. care to say why?! **Victor: I already told you earlier, that she was being rude to her colleague!!! **Victor: It’s thanks to her, the complaint department, are full of workers reporting her behavior... **Victor: I don’t care whether she was the face of the company or not! I have lost many workers, who decided to go to our competitor, Wolf News! She had to go! **Mia: Workers left for a rival company? Ouch! I hope you didn’t “make her go”, in another way.... **Victor: I may know archery, but I didn’t kill her! **Mia: Hamilton... while were here, lets take another look at the workplace... *Investigate camera set **Mia: The victim’s phone, may reveal a lot of information about her. Luckily she has no password! We can send it to Clay straight away!! **Mia: A torn note? These are usually very useful, lets fix it! *Send phone to Clay **Clay: I’m surprised that idiot didn’t put a password on her phone. It didn’t reveal anything about The Anoterous plans, but was sent messages from an anonymous number, containing pictures of targets!! **Clay: Anyway, besides The Anoterous plans, Nale had Charles’ phone number! **Mia: What was she doing with it? **Clay: Possibly trying to lure him... **Clay: Their contact, was basically just flirty messages from her, which Charles ignored... **Clay: Until three days ago, he sent her a text, the only one he sent her. And it said... **Clay: “I know what you are doing, you have to try harder than that; See you at the wedding”......... **Mia: Did Charles know that Nicki was after him?! **Mia: There’s only one way to know! Lets talk to him! *Ask Charles if he knew Nicki wanted to kill him **Mia: Mr Rayman... We never told you, because Rozetta forbade us. But you see..... Nicki Nale was planning to kill yo- **Charles: I already know, way before you! I was hoping Rozetta wouldn’t learn about that! **Mia: So you DID KNOW!! **Charles: Yes! I always hack numbers which I don’t recognize on my contacts! And I saw all of Nale’s contacts! **Charles: I knew she was an Anoterous agent, and I saw that she was after me! **Charles: I was actually expecting her to try killing me, while at the wedding, and was prepared to pin her down, using my karate skills! *Fix torn note (1 star) **Mia: The note says: “Flirt with him, once more, and you’re dead! -Rozetta”!! **Mia: Rozetta sent a threat to the victim? And it was because she flirted with Charles? **Mia: We need to question her on this..... *Confront Rozetta on the threat (1 star) **Mia: Rozetta, we saw from a threat, that the victim was flirting with Charles.... **Rozetta: That note! **Rozetta: I admit that it was immature of me to threaten a girl like this, but I was just angry!!! **Rozetta: Not only did it trigger me! It also annoyed Charles! He didn’t like how the victim would keep sending him love messages, despite the fact he never replied to them!!! **Rozetta: To think that was also her trying to lure him into a death trap! It just angers me even more!! Later..... **Mia: Hamilton, I think we should take another look at the crime scene, for things we missed! *Investigate river (Killer attribute: Killer wears a pocket watch) **Mia: A bow! That could be the murder weapon! Lets send it to Bruno! **Mia: A golden thread? What is it doing here? It looks like it was ripped off from something.... **Mia (holding a phone, taking a picture of the thread): I don’t know anything from fashion, so I’ll just send a pic to Hamida..... **Mia: She says that it is from a pocket watch! So that means the killer must be keeping one! *Send bow to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer wears a tie) **Bruno: Guys! I can confirm to you that this is the murder weapon!! **Mia: I knew it! Have you found anything else!! **Bruno: Yes.. On the string of the bow, some fabric was stuck on it! **Bruno: I collected it and sent it to Sploder! **Bruno: He says the killer wears a tie! **Mia: Thank you for the info... Later.... **Mia: We have enough evidence to arrest the killer! Lets put them to jail! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Mr Gordon! You are under arrest for the murder of Nicki Nale! **Victor: This is nonsense! I’m a man of honor! I never killed Nale! **Mia: We found some of the fabric of your tie on the bow!! **Victor: You’re talking about a murder in a WEDDING! Everyone would be wearing a tie, I was surprised the groom himself didn’t wear one! **Mia: There are only two other suspects who wore ties, Rozetta didn’t have a pocket watch like you! And Charles arrived at the wedding AFTER the murder! **Victor: ........... **Victor: Ok! I killed her! But she was tempting me! **Mia: Tempting you?! **Victor: My wife and I are devoted to Hera, and married by her vows.. **Victor: This means in honor of her, neither of us are allowed to cheat. Nonetheless, divorce!! And because we married in her temple, we’d be punished for breaking her terms! **Victor: Everything was fine, until Nicki came...... **Victor (affectionate): The moment I saw Nicki... I-i fell in love! Yet... I wasn’t allowed yo make any advances on her.... **Victor: For 5 years, I suffered from her! She was sent by the gods to tempt me! **Victor: When my boss retired, I took his place! And I used that as an advantage to get rid of Nicki! B-but.... even after firing her, I couldn’t stop thinking of her! **Victor: I had to kill her! If she stayed alive any longer, Gods knows what I’ll do with her! **Mia: As if she’d fall for a man nearly double her age...... At the park..... **Rozetta: Mia! Hamilton! I’ve heard of Victor’s motive, and after thinking about it.... **Rozetta: I think it would be better if Hera, decides his punishment.... **Rozetta: That’s why were taking him to her temple, alongside his wife.... At Hera’s temple.... **Mrs Gordon (with Victor): You sonuvabitch! How could you cheat on me! I loved you!!! **Victor (with his wife): M-my dear.... I swear I didn’t mean to! I swear I haven’t done anything with he- **Rozetta: Hera, queen of the gods... May you be judge on what happens to these two..... **Hera: Victor Gordon.... **Hera: I have heard of what you did, and I have decided.... **Hera: You killing the girl that was tempting your heart, proves your faith to your wife.... **Hera: For that! I have decided to spare your fate, and your marriage may live o- **Mrs Gordon: I am bot staying with you Victor! You betrayed me! I want a divorce! **Hera (infuriated): DIVORCE! **Hera (angry): How dare you mention that word on MY temple! Nonetheless, at front of ME!!!! **Hera (beginning to glow a little): You shall suffer my wra- **Rozetta (whispering): Mia... Hamilton.... close your eyes.... You both close your eyes, while the Gordon’s forget..... **Gordon couple (turn to ash): ............. **Hera: Here...... Deadly Elections (1/6) At the ballroom.... **Mia: I-I can’t believe what happened!! **Mia: Two people burned to death, at front of us, and we did nothing!! **Mia: I guess some murders are permitte- **Charles: Hamilton... Mia... would you mind doing me a fa- **Louis (panicking): OFFICERS! I need your help, right NOW!!! **Charles: Can you save it for later! I came here first! And it’s way more important that what you are here fo- **Cynthia: Stop arguing both of you! Let them decide who they want to help first! **Mia (on the phone): Diego... Can you please come over, we need some help... **Mia: Hamilton, Diego will be on your company when helping Louis. If you want to help Charles first, I’ll be waiting for you... *Ask Louis what he wants (1 star) **Diego: Mr Leroux, how can we help you..... **Louis: It’s my honeymoon! Cyndie and I are planning to travel to Venice for our honeymoon! **Louis: But I lost the flight tickets, when we were at the bridge! And I can’t find it anywhere! **Diego: Don’t worry, Leroux, we’ll find them! *Investigate bridge **Diego: How would a basket of flowers help us find the tickets? **Diego: You think the tickets could be here.... **Diego: Oh well.... Lets search them! *Search basket of flowers (1 star) **Diego: Did you find anything in the baske- **Diego: These must be the tickets! But they’re torn off! **Diego: That’s not a problem! We can fix them! *Fix torn tickets (1 star) **Diego: As good as new! Lets give them to Leroux! *Give the tickets to Louis (1 star) **Cynthia (with Louis): Officers! Have you found the tickets! **Diego: Yep, we did! Here they are! **Louis (with Cynthia): T-thank you! Thank you so much- **Diego: You’re welcome...... **Louis: Here... you can have this alternate wedding suit as a token for your favor.. **Diego: Thank you... though... I’d like to have one of those burgers... what do you say, Hamilton?! *Speak to Charles (1 star) **Charles: I’m glad, that you bothered to help me.... **Mia: We’ll help you with anything. After all, we are assigned to deal with The Anoterous, just like you! **Charles: Good to know.... **Charles: Anyway, what I want you to do, is to go search the news station..... **Charles: I want to find something that belongs to the late Victor Gordon, and analyze it for anything suspicious.... **Mia: You think this is like the Brock situation, where the Anoterous killed their own agent, for breaking their rules?! **Charles: No! It’s more than that! J-just do what you’re told! *Investigate victim’s workplace **Mia: The briefcase here has a golden label.... **Mia: It says “V.G”, that must be Gordon’s!! **Mia: It has a lock on it! So I’m afraid we have to unlock it! *Unlock Victor’s briefcase (1 star) **Mia: Everything in here is neat... **Mia: And... Holy Molly! What’s NOT in this briefcase! There’s a phone... passport.... and even his Civil ID!! **Mia: And some papers.... **Mia: Lets give it to Clay.. to see if there is anything suspicious as Charles thinks.... *Send briefcase to Clay **Clay: Remind me again why you gave me the briefcase..... **Clay: There is nothing fishy on the phone.... **Clay: And both the Civil ID and passport are real! And the papers are just nothing, but stupid contracts! **Mia: So Victor had no involvements with anything shady..... **Mia: Lets tell Charles that we didn’t find anything...... *Tell Charles that Victor was innocent (1 star) **Mia: Mr Rayman, we did what we were told.. **Mia: And it seems like Victor had no involvements in any shady businesses!!! **Charles: Shit! I misjudged him.......... **Charles: I am sorry I wasted your time, I just thought he could be- **Charles: What am I saying he is too old..... **Charles: Anyway, please that money, as an apology. I hope you forgive me....... At the station...... **Jones: Ugh..... my stomach hurts... I shouldn’t have eaten all those cookies........ **Diego (eating a burger): Yum........... **Mia: Diego.... maybe you should take it easy with those..... we don’t want you getting sick...... **Mia: Hamilton.... I can’t get the this out of my head! What did Charles thought Victor was involved i- **Martha: Hello..... may I ask fo- **Jones: Mayor Price! Since when you’ve been here! **Martha: An hour... not really a big deal... I just want to speak with you..... *See what Mayor Price wants (1 star) **Mia: Mayor Price... It’s an honor to meet you, would you mind telling us why you’re here.... **Martha: It’s the Grimsdale bank! **Martha: Despite the fact that you brought the money back to them... **Martha: Many of their clients have been sending complaints to city hall, saying they didn’t get the money back!!! **Jones: How?! This is serious! **Martha: I’m aware of it Chief Jones..... **Martha: This is why I’d like you to send some of your detectives to go check the problem!! **Martha: I want you to go pay Bank Director Finn, a visit, to see his side of the story! **Jones: Don’t worry Price! We won’t let you down.... After speaking to The Mayor..... **Jones (on the phone): Hello.... Hamida.... **Hamida (holding a mop, and a phone on her ear): J-jones..... I wasn’t expecting a call from you.... **Jones (on the phone): I’d like you to go to Grimsdale bank, Hamilton will come and explain to you everything.... **Hamida: O-ok.... also can you do me a favor... C-can you not come to your house, for about an hour from now.... or more..... **Jones: Ok Hamilton! It’s time for you to speak with Finn, and see what is the problem!